Attack on Arthur Weasley
The Attack on Arthur Weasley occurred a couple of days before the Christmas holidays in 1995, while he was on duty guarding the prophecy regarding Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. He was bitten by Lord Voldemort's snake familiar Nagini. He was grievously injured and sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Background information The Prophecy regarding Harry Potter and Voldemort's downfall In 1980, Sybill Trelawney made a prediction regarding a boy born at the end of July, part of which was overheard by Severus Snape.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince He hastened to tell Lord Voldemort, who perceived the prophecy to refer to Lily Potter's son.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Voldemort then pursued the Potters for a year when they went into hiding. When their Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, defected to the Death Eaters and gave in to Voldemort who threatened to kill him, he divulged the Potters' location.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban James and Lily Potter died defending their son, the latter of which sacrificed herself, giving Harry protection from Lord Voldemort until he turned 17. After Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the fragment of his Soul which resided in his body was driven out, but he did not die as he was kept alive, yet bodiless, by his Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone After the prophecy had been made a record of its contents was kept in the fabled Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort's Rebirth Thirteen years after Lord Voldemort's initial defeat, in 1994, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bartemius Crouch Jr., disguised as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody by way of Polyjuice Potion, made sure that Harry Potter could get through all three tasks successfully and win the tournament.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire He was able ensure that Harry was brought to Voldemort fulfilling the Dark Lord's plan. He volunteered to take the Triwizard Cup into the middle of the maze for the Third Task, making the cup into a portkey. He patrolled around the maze, helping ensure that Harry won the tournament and touched the Cup. Harry did touch the Cup along with Cedric Diggory, and the two were transported to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Cedric Diggory was immediately killed by Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter was then bound to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave and watched as Wormtail prepared a potion that revived Lord Voldemort into a corporeal body. Once in a physical form, Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters and discussed his plans both past and future. In an effort to prove himself superior to Harry Potter who had thwarted his best laid plans, he then duelled with Harry Potter intending to finally eliminate the threat, but he was stopped by Priori Incantatem. Harry was able to escape with Cedric Diggory's body and return to Hogwarts, alerting the world of Voldemort's return. After failing to kill Harry in the Graveyard, Voldemort wanted to learn how he could rid himself of the boy wizard. Upon learning of the existence of the prophecy record, he set plans in motion to acquire it. The Attack Arthur Weasley was doing work for the Order of the Phoenix, guarding the prophecy regarding Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, as the Order of the Phoenix knew that Voldemort would attempt to retrieve the prophecy once he gained a body once more. Arthur fell asleep while guarding it, and Nagini attacked him. Harry Potter viewed this through his connection with Voldemort. The rest of his dorm thought that it was just a dream, however Harry assured them that it had actually happened. Neville Longbottom went to get Professor McGonagall, and she took Harry and Ron to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore alerted the rest of the Weasley family and made a portkey to 12 Grimmauld Place. In that moment, Harry felt an urge to attack Dumbledore; this and the fact that he had viewed the attack through Nagini's eyes made him fear that he was being possessed by Voldemort. Aftermath Arthur was sent to St. Mungo's and was placed on the first floor for creature induced injuries. He had to take a Blood-Replenishing Potion, because whenever they took his bandages off he started bleeding profusely. Trainee Healer Augustus Pye suggested using stitches on his wounds, which did not work and only dissolved. However, he eventually made a full recovery and was sent back to Grimmauld Place. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Military conflicts